This invention relates to hinges.
The conventional practice for hanging internal doors in a building is to form a rebate in the door frame and in a corresponding side edge of the door for respective hinge plates rotatable relative to each other about an axis defined for the hinge. When correctly positioned, the closed door abuts against respective stop panels fixed to the side jambs of the door frame and to the lintel of the door frame. To do this properly requires a skilled carpenter. Should any adjustment in the positioning of the door in its frame prove necessary, either an additional rebate must be formed or packing inserted. Time is of the essence in modern housebuilding practice. As a result, movement frequently arises as a consequence of the building drying out over a period time and often after initial occupation has taken place. As a consequence, the internal doors of the house may often require adjustment. The nature of the adjustment necessary is not one that would be easy for a householder to carry out himself.